Телепузики
«Телепу́зики» (англ. Teletubbies) — детская кукольная телевизионная программа. Производство BBC, Великобритания. Авторы идеи — Энн Вуд и Энди Дэвенпорт при участии компании Ragdoll Productions. Рассчитаны на зрителей до 7 лет. Премьера мультсериала состоялась 31 марта 1997 года. Собственно «телепузики» — четыре персонажа сериала — человекообразные плюшевые существа с антеннами на головах и телеэкранами на животе. Показ завершился 5 января 2001 года, в общей сложности было показано 365 серий. В британской версии рассказчиком был Тим Уитналл, а в русской версии — Никита Прозоровский. Сериал пользовался успехом как коммерческим, так и среди критиков в Великобритании и других странах. В начале 2014 года сериал был приобретён для показа телевидениемСеверной Кореи1. Телепузиков часто высмеивают в сатирических сериалах, таких, как «Гриффины» и «Южный парк». Все члены клана Телепузиков олицетворяют собой человека на разных стадиях развития и разной национальности. Содержание * 1Персонажи ** 1.1Тинки-Винки (англ. Ti'nky-Winky'')' ** 1.2Дипси (англ. ''Dipsy) ** 1.3Ляля (англ. Laa-Laa) ** 1.4По (англ. Po) ** 1.5Солнышко * 2Критика * 3На видео * 4Ссылки * 5Примечания Персонажи Героями сериала являются четыре плюшевых существа с антеннами на головах и телемониторами в животах: Тинки-Винки, Дипси, Ляля и По. Основные их занятия — играть, танцевать, есть пузи-блинчики и пузи-творожок и запивать их пузи-сливками. Кроме телепузиков в сериале появляются пылесос Ну-Ну, солнце с лицом младенца и закадровый голос, отдающий телепузикам распоряжения. ☀все телепузики упоротые! !!не давайте смотреть это детям!! Тинки-Винки (англ. T''inky-Winky'') Тинки-Винки (играли Дэйв Томпсон, Марк Хинихан, Саймон Шелтон) — самый крупный и старший Телепузик фиолетового цвета и с треугольной антенной на голове. Любимая игрушка — красная сумка. Дипси (англ. Dipsy)| править вики-текст Дипси (играл Джон Симмит) — зелёный Телепузик со стержнеобразной антенной. Обожает свой черно-белый пушистый цилиндр. Самый упоротый Телепузик. Лала (англ. Laa-Laa)| править вики-текст Лала (играла Никки Смедли) — жёлтый Телепузик с антенной в виде молнии. Она любит петь и танцевать. Любимая игрушка — большой мячик. По (англ. Po)| править вики-текст По (играла Пуи Фан Ли) — самая маленькая и самая младшая. Красный (не розовый и не зелёный) Телепузик с антенной, заканчивающейся кольцом (знак Венеры). Любимая игрушка — самокат. Может быть вредной и непослушной. Иногда может обидеть даже своих друзей, но быстро все забудет. Солнышко| править вики-текст Солнышко (играла Джесс Смит) * Пузи-тостер. * Машинка, которая делает пузи-сливки. * Пузи-губка, которая моет посуду. * Пузи-блинчики и Пузи-пироги. Критика Доктор психологических наук Елена Смирнова отмечает внешний вид телепузиков: неподвижные лица, отсутствие мимики, стеклянные глаза, — отсутствие у телепузиков родителей при их несамостоятельности, при этом телепузики подчиняются жёсткому контролю голоса свыше. Профессор также указывает на отсутствие характера и поступков у телепузиков, что отличает их от классических образцов детской субкультуры. На видео В видео формате на русском языке вышли: * Телепузики: Знакомьтесь с Телепузиками (2001) * Телепузики: Танцуем с Телепузиками (2001) * Телепузики: Ах — Ох! Весёлый переполох! (2001) * Телепузики: Телепузики и снег (2001) * Телепузики: Рождество с Телепузиками (2001) * Телепузики: Любимые игрушки (2001) Ссылки * Телепузики на IMDB * Маркова Н. Е. Феномен Телепузиков // Народное образование, № 2, 2002, с. 191—198. * Сотрудники BBC, в том числе авторы «Телепузиков», работали под кокаином * I was offered cocaine on my first day at the BBC: Former producer reveals how executives were praised for drug use Категория:Мультфильмы по алфавиту